1. Field of the Invention
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to extending bit resolution. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for extending bit resolution by adding, to a pixel value of the input image, lower extension bits learned in advance according to values of adjacent pixels of each pixel of an input image.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, lower bits of pixel values are discarded in the quantization process of image processing. As a result, the quality of an image is degraded or an artificial boundary of image components is generated, which is a related art problem.
To address the related art problem(s), studies for extending bit resolution are in progress, but it is difficult to apply these studies to small devices, such as mobile devices, because of the complexity of the calculation.